Iuvenes Amor Et Dolorem
by KlonoaLight
Summary: It all started in their favourite place, their adventure, their love. They thought that their relationship could hold out through anything that came at them, but what happens when the greatest betrayal comes charging around the corner? ZackxCloud. M Rated for certain themes.
1. Our Sweet Innocence

**Welcome:** _This is a series that I wrote a while ago and it's only being uploaded now because I feel guilty for not uploading new chapters for my other Clack fanfiction, so I hope that this will satisfy you guys until I can get back to writing and upload for Kissing Death. _

_All chapters for this story have already been written._

* * *

**Summary:** _Cloud is Zack's special friend, his best friend and soul mate forever. He even helped build a tree house so they could spend more time together. It's only a matter of time before their young love shows._

**Pairing: **_Zack x Cloud_

**Setting:**_Zack and Cloud's childhood, as the story progresses, they will get older and older, which is why the rating of this story is M._

**Type: **_Chaptered_

**Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

******_Our Sweet Innocence_**  


If there was one thing that Cloud enjoyed, it was playing with his best friend Zack, the fact that he was two years older than him made the raven even cooler and more incredible in his eyes. As an eleven year old child, there was nothing more amazing than having an older friend like Zack who would take you out with his older friends without a care and teach you things nobody else could.

"C'mon Cloud!" Zack's thirteen year old face turned to him with a beaming smile, he held his hand out to his blonde friend as he stumbled across the small river.

Cloud giggled softly before reaching out and grabbing a hold of Zack's hand, his giant blue eyes shining with excitement and happiness as his friend continued to lead him into the forest that surrounded their homes.

Although it was chilly due to the early winter weather, both of them were dressed in shirts and shorts, Cloud's was a little too big for him, but Zack's fitted him perfectly. Cloud had always noticed that about Zack, everything about him was just so perfect that it made his heart ache terribly when he was with him.

"Where are we going?" Cloud whispered as they continued running blindly in the forest with grins the size of the Cheshire Cats'.

"My dad helped me build the tree house we were talking about; I thought you'd really like it!" Zack laughed lightly as they stopped to walk up the slippery muddy hill, which gave Zack no trouble, but Cloud was nearly falling over so the raven grabbed both of his hands and helped him up with a caring smile.

"You always do really cool stuff," Cloud pouted playfully as Zack pulled on his little blonde ponytail slightly.

"Only when I'm with you though," Zack said a little bashfully and his amethyst eyes looked to the floor once they began running again leaving Cloud trailing behind with his free hand curled up against his lip to hide the shy smile he was wearing on his face.

When they reached the specific tree that Zack was leading them to, Cloud's eyes practically sparkled when he looked up and saw the tree house, he then turned to Zack and clapped his hands excitedly before they began climbing up the rope ladder.

The tree house had a large blue blanket covering the floor with cushions in every corner and a few extra blankets, obviously to keep them warm whilst playing in the season. A small battery-powered fridge sat in the corner and a hot drink maker sat right on top of it. Three yellow lamps were sat on small corner shelves.

"Wow!" Cloud gasped as Zack helped him inside, he then ran into the centre of the tree house and curled his arms into his chest with a sweet giggle that made Zack's heart race slightly, "it's so awesome!" he rushed over the pile of cushions that was in the farthest corner and threw himself into them whilst Zack watched, amused, from the small entrance.

Zack couldn't help but feel warmed to know that Cloud liked the tree house, when building it with his dad he had insisted that it had to be perfect for his friend otherwise he didn't want it at all.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?" Cloud asked shyly snapping the raven out of his thoughts and he tilted his head adorably to the side in wonder, Zack's eyes widened and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks at the sight before he quickly made his way over to the hot drinks machine.

"In a second, I'll make hot chocolate!" Zack replied with a laugh when he turned to see Cloud's face light up at the sound of the tasty treat.

"With marshmallows?" Cloud's voice was so innocent and childlike that Zack nearly cried out, he knew he shouldn't feel this way towards another boy, his father had told him it wasn't natural, but he couldn't help it.

"Of course!" Zack chuckled as he stood up on his tip toes to reach the shelf Cloud had only just noticed, and pulled down a bag of pink and yellow marshmallows.

Cloud crossed his legs as he cuddled a fluffy purple pillow with his chin rested on it, he smiled softly as he watched Zack make their drinks and bit his lip as he felt butterflies attack his stomach. He then smiled brightly when Zack turned around and sat down next to him, handing him a hot cup carefully.

"Thank you," Cloud said happily as his cushion fell into his lap and he sipped the chocolate drink, sucking up the two marshmallows that had started to spread on the top.

"This is going to be our place, you know," Zack put his cup on the blanket covered floor and then took Cloud's cup so they could hold hands as they sat on their knees, "where we can run to when we want to be alone or…or be together!" Zack practically shined with happiness and Cloud laughed at his friend's reaction, blushing as the raven's face moved a little closer to his.

"We can come here forever and…and have hot chocolate right?" Cloud asked innocently making Zack's hear melt once more and he nodded frantically just to get Cloud to smile again.

"All the hot chocolate you want," Zack laughed and brushed the blonde's hair out of his eyes before pulling him into a hug.

When speaking about Cloud to anybody, he was always use the term 'Cloud is my special friend', everybody thought it was sweet at how close the two of them were usually classing them as non-related brothers, but to Zack, Cloud was too important to be a brother to him.

Cloud smiled a bit as he wrapped his small arms around his friend's neck, his face buried in his shoulder where he could smell Zack's usual scent of lavender which he usually got from hugging his mother all the time.

"We'll be friends forever…won't we?" Cloud asked suddenly saddened by the thought of never seeing Zack again and the raven frowned at the question.

"Of course we will," Zack replied moving a little away from Cloud so their hands could link again and he used his free hand to cup Cloud's cheek gently, "you can't get rid of me that easily!" Cloud then shrieked loudly as Zack began tickling his sides making him squirm and roll slightly in the cushions laughing his head off.

"Stop!" Cloud cried out in between trying to breathe and giggled louder when Zack lay down beside him still attacking his sides with his fingers, "Zack!" Cloud whimpered and beamed when Zack laughed and gave in to his eyes growing five times their size.

"Sorry," Zack snorted and wrapped his arms around Cloud's thin waist, his breath getting stuck in his throat when Cloud's small hands placed themselves on his chest as they lay side by side, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud stuttered feeling his heart speed up under his palms and his eyes widened when Zack's lips placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, their eyes linked for a split second before their lips connected in a soft, sweet and innocent kiss.

When Zack pulled away he and Cloud snuggled closer together in each other's arms with their eyes closed. It was almost as if the two of them had just shared a silent message with one another that they just seemed to fit and work with one another.

"I love you Cloud," Zack whispered grabbing a blanket from behind them after moving the now cold cups away from their feet, and wrapping the warm blanket around their small bodies.

"I love you too," Cloud blushed very darkly as he said this and smiled shyly when his forehead was kissed, his hands pressing against Zack's chest again as the raven pulled him closer, the two of them slowly falling asleep in their embrace.

* * *

**A/N:**

_This was really to write a story of how sweet children in love can be and how difficult it can be when you're way of life is disapproved of. Zack loves Cloud so much that he doesn't care what his father will say, he wanted to be with him no matter what. I want those who are Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bi Pan, Asexual etc to take my advice and just don't give a shit what anybody else says and just go for it :) And yes, even straight people, like myself, go through the whole 'you can't be with this person' thing :)_


	2. In Rivers At Midnight

Iuvenes Amor Et Dolorem

**Summary:** Zack wants to show Cloud a good time after finally convincing the blonde to sneak out of his room without his parents knowing.

**Pairing:** Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself**.

* * *

**In Rivers After Midnight**

"Zack, I don't think this is a very good idea," Cloud said nervously as he gripped onto his boyfriend's hand tightly, trying to keep up with the raven as he pulled him further up the large hill, the moonlight that cast over the grass made Cloud feel as if he was in a wonderland.

"Oh come on Cloud, where's your sense of adventure?" Zack replied with a small laugh as they finally reached the top, Cloud's eyes bulging at the sight of the large river that sat under the small arch of the hill.

The water was glistening like stars underneath the large moon, it made their hearts race a little just by looking at it. Several lilac coloured flowers around the edge of the river and small little lily pads were drifting along the top of the water.

"I'm not jumping in that from this height," Cloud whimpered holding grabbing onto Zack's arm as they made their way to the very edge of the hill, he suddenly regretted sneaking out of his bedroom window to meet Zack.

Why on earth would you want to bring your partner out to such a place in the middle of the night when it would be safer in the daytime?

He and Zack had been together since they had shared an innocent kiss in their tree house when he was just eleven and now that he was at the age of sixteen, you would think he would have gotten used to Zack's crazy way of living by now.

"It's alright, I'll jump with you!" Zack grinned letting go of Cloud's hand before removing his shirt without warning nearly causing Cloud to have a heart attack, his cheeks burning red brightly, thankfully hidden by the shadows of the night.

"But…it's so high," Cloud whispered before shrieking as Zack grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, "I hate you sometimes," Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and scowled as Zack sniggered and bent down until his hands were on his knees, his face moving closer and closer to Cloud's before his lips placed a playful kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Kiss me," Zack cooed placing another kiss on Cloud's cheek, getting closer to the younger's lips, "kiss, kiss, kiss," he chuckled seeing Cloud roll his eyes but continued kissing towards his boyfriend's lips before cupping the blonde's face in his large hands, a new atmosphere suddenly falling over them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Cloud groaned inwardly as Zack moved closer and caught his lips with his, his stomach did summersaults and his hands instantly grabbed a hold the elder's shoulders before slinking both of his arms around Zack's neck, sighing dreamily into the kiss.

Zack held back a smirk as he began edging backwards, his arms wrapping around Cloud's waist a little tighter than usual; his lips still brushing against the blonde's before the back of his feet felt the edge of the hill.

"Hey," Zack whispered when he pulled away, beaming softly when Cloud opened his eyes a little dazed, "you might want to hold your breath,"

"Wha-" Cloud was soon cut off by his own screaming as Zack allowed them to fall backwards off of the hill and they plunged into the deep river. Panicking Cloud was the first one to reach the surface with a loud gasp of air.

"You jackass!" Cloud yelled punching Zack in the chest when his so called boyfriend finally returned to the surface, "you gave me a fucking heart attack!" Cloud paddled his feet a little once realizing that he was in fact in a slightly deeper river than he had thought.

Zack, on the other hand, was the slightest bit bothered by Cloud's bad mood and was in fact laughing his head of as he then began splashing the blonde with the clear water.

"Stop it!" Cloud cried throwing himself at his boyfriend, causing them to slip underwater once more and the blonde gritted his teeth as he squinted in the water at Zack, who was still wearing his charming smile.

Zack pulled Cloud into his arms and kissed him like before as the rose to the surface together, neither breaking for the much needed oxygen their lungs were clearly screaming for. Their hands slowly began roaming around on each other's bodies as the water slowly rippled past their waists, caressing their skin with the gentlest of touches.

Pulling back for air, Cloud panted as he pressed his head against Zack's bare chest, his hand placed right beside his face. Even though he was still irritated by the fact he'd just been forced into a river, he couldn't stay made when his hear was racing as much as it was.

"Do you forgive me?" Zack purred against the younger's cool and wet skin as he swam them both back over to the edge of the river where he then climbed out, soon followed by Cloud, whom he helped.

"I guess I have to," Cloud smiled swishing his feet around in the water as his big blue eyes shined in the limited light that they had causing Zack's heart to skip several beats.

Shaking his head like a wet dog, Zack then scooted a little closer to Cloud, biting his lip as he slowly slipped his fingers in between Cloud's and then brought their hands to his mouth so he could place several kisses upon the blonde's knuckles.

"I still remember that day when we first kissed in the tree house," Zack said catching Cloud off guard and he tilted his head in confusion as Zack smiled back at him, "that was the greatest day ever, I'd wanted to do it…well for quite a number years," the blonde blushed slightly, his boyfriend had never spoken about how much he had liked Cloud before they had kissed.

"Why didn't you do it earlier then?" Cloud asked curiously resting his head on Zack's shoulder as he gazed out at the river that seemed just as beautiful as it had when they were standing up on the hill.

"Because I was eight when I figure out that I adored you," he squeezed Cloud's hand, "I couldn't go around kissing six year olds," he chuckled when he heard a delightful giggle escape the blonde's lips.

"I guess not but I think I was always in love with you…I mean I didn't know I was but…" Cloud looked up at Zack and his lips fell into a pout when he saw the smug look on the raven's face, "oh forget it,"

"No, I'm sorry, continue," Zack grinned placing a sopping great big kiss on Cloud's cheek whilst his arms squeezed the boy around the waist tightly.

"Get off you romantic moron," Cloud snorted with laughter when Zack took to tickling his sides instead and he wriggled under the teenager's touch, squealing every now and again when he tried to grab some air.

"Never, you love me too much," Zack smirked before pushing Cloud onto his back and crawling on top of him, sitting on the smaller boy's hips with an extremely adorable look on his face that made Cloud fall in love with him all over again.

"Unfortunately, you're right, now get off me you dolt, I need my clothes back," Cloud pushed Zack in the chest making the raven fall onto his back and the blonde took this as his chance to get away and ran screaming back over to the hill as Zack started to chase him, causing Cloud to become a little paranoid he'd be caught.

As soon as Cloud reached the discarded shirts, he was tackled to the grassy ground, his arms immediately coming up and around the raven's neck so their faces could be close together.

"I caught you, bow down to me Chocobo," Zack teased as he allowed himself to lay a little on top of Cloud's body, just light enough so he wouldn't end up hurting the blonde considering how over the years Zack had worked up quite a lot of muscle.

"I'll never bow down to a brainless fool like you," Cloud replied with a grin when Zack's smile fell a little, "aw you know I'm only messing," he then giggled when Zack's face buried in the side of his neck, placing warm kisses there, the only kisses that could ever make him feel on fire.

"Guess what," Zack whispered against Cloud's skin as he moved away from the blonde's neck and placed his shirt over Cloud's bare torso like a blanket.

"What?" Cloud blushed slightly when Zack swooped down and placed a messy, soft kiss on his lips, stealing Cloud's breath a little.

"I love you," Zack then rolled off of Cloud and pulled the blushing blonde into his strong, protective arms, brushing his face with gentle kisses as they lay under the moonlight, gazing up at the sky.

"I love you too," Cloud grinned pulling Zack's shirt on as he was starting to get a little cold.

Zack chose to stay shirtless and allow his glory to be illuminated by the night sky, though Cloud had a sneaky suspicion that Zack was doing it for his benefit…not that Cloud minded that fact one little bit.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Cloud and Zack are in their teenage years as I explained in the last chapter, they get older in almost every chapter, but not for a few chapters now :)_

_I actually wrote this whilst roleplaying a somewhat very 'heated' moment :XD: Dear God :XD:_

_SO how on earth this didn't turn out as an M Rated fanfiction, I have no idea haha_


End file.
